The fall
by Sandoar
Summary: He turned around; ready to walk home, when he crashed into a girl with her hood over her head and covering her eyes. Hiccup being clumsy as usual, fell into her and landed on her.
1. A chilly september night

**Chapter 1: A chilly September night**

Hiccup walked down the sidewalk, on the chilly September night. The street was dimly lit by the streetlamps. His pocket vibrated, and he took out his phone and saw a message from his friend Fishlegs.

"_Dude, she isn't here!"_

Fishlegs was at a concert and after having sat trough all of the warmup bands, he was excited for the main event: Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup let his mind wander over the thought of her. He had had a crush on her, since he first had heard her sing, when Fishlegs had played a song to him. His mind was stuck on her beautiful blue eyes.

His mind focused as his phone vibrated again.

"_Guess you don't have to be bummed about not being here anyway"_

He had tried getting a ticket, but he had overslept on the day of the sale, and he had missed it. Practically everyone else at his school had gotten a ticket, but not him. He put the phone back in the pocket of his pants, and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He stopped walking. He thought about why he had started taking a walk. He was headed for the concert hall; he thought that a guard might let him through, so he could see the show. Now that he knew she wasn't there, then what was the point?

He turned around; ready to walk home, when he crashed into a girl with her hood over her head and covering her eyes. Hiccup being clumsy as usual, fell into her, and landed on her.

Both of their minds recovered from the shock of the fall and whatever thoughts they had concentrated on, and they apologized in almost unison.

As soon as Hiccup had looked at her face, he stopped breathing and his eyes widened. The girl was Astrid Hofferson!


	2. Why?

**A/N: Sorry about the first chapter being so short, it just felt like a good time to end. Thanks for the follows and favorites **

**Chapter 2: Why?**

The girl was Astrid Hofferson! Hiccup was paralyzed, he laid on top of Astrid, he had stopped breathing and his eyes had widened. He starred into those beautiful blue eyes that he only had seen on pictures before and he was even more astonished by them than he thought possible.

Astrid wasn't paralyzed, she quickly tried to push him off of her, so she could get away in a hurry. But she noticed him staring, his mouth open in awe, his eyes widened and his pupils almost turning his eyes completely black. She looked at him in confusion and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, but he didn't react until the third she had snapped at him. Then he shook his violently and quickly got up. He started to repeat different apologies as she got up. After a while he started stuttering, and he became speechless, he almost fell into the same trance, he had been in only a few moments ago.

The thought of him meeting Astrid, needed to soak into his head, But he didn't have the time. She quickly said goodbye, and started walking away. Hiccup quickly turned around, and said, "Wait!"He took a moment to take a breath.

"You are Astrid Hofferson? Right?"

Astrid turned to face him. "Yes, why?"She said with a bit of anger in her voice. She also knew why he asked, the answer was obvious.

Hiccup just stood there, speechless, and Astrid grew impatient. "Do you want an autograph or something?"She asked with even more anger in her voice, while crossing her arms.

"No, i-it's not… Well actually yes, b-but…" He knew there was something he had to ask her, but he couldn't remember what, he was still astonished by her beauty. Even though she was impatient and a bit angry, his mind drifted again. Without letting her notice, he scanned her body. He started at her face, which he was already looking at; he stared into her dreamy blue eyes, just touched by the hair on her forehead. Her beautiful blond hair, braided and resting over her left shoulder. Before he could continue, she snapped and said, "But what? Do you want tickets or a backstage pass?"

Then I hit him. "The concert!" He shouted. He then lowered his voice. "Why aren't you at the concert?"

She took a breath, ready to answer him, but she stopped herself, not knowing what to say. She started running, as fast as she could she ran away. He tried to run after her, but an ache in his left leg stopped him. He fell down on one knee in pain, cursing and holding around his leg, trying to stop the pain. After a couple of seconds, it stopped, and he slowly stood up to see that she was gone. He looked around in the hope of seeing her, but she wasn't there.

As he turned around to walk home, he heard a ping. He looked back, but saw noting. He looked to the ground and saw a square, faced upside down, and sending out a light from beneath it. It was a phone. He picked it up and saw a text from a contact called, _"Agent"_.

It was hers. It was Astrid's phone. "She must have dropped it as she ran away." He mumbled to himself. The agent was pissed at her for not showing up at the concert, and was asking where she was. He tried to unlock it, but it had a code preventing him from unlocking it.

He wondered what he should do with it. Should he leave it? Should he try and guess the code and call someone? Should he bring it with him?

He settled on the last thought, also in hope of getting the chance to meet her again. He started walking back, his left leg still aching a bit.

**Second A/N: Sorry if it's still a bit too short, I'll try my best to make them longer.**

**Please leave a review **


	3. A hope for a second chance

**A/N: I have decided that even though this is a modern story, they still have their dragons**

**Please leave a review **

**Chapter 3: A hope for a second chance**

Hiccup slowly walked up the driveway, to his house that anybody else would describe as a mansion. Before being able to get inside, he was met by Toothless. The big black dragon, came out of nowhere in the dark night, and jumped Hiccup. The dragon smothering Hiccup with big wet dragon kisses all over him. Hiccup pushed Toothless away, and tried to shake of as much of the dragon's saliva as he got up. Hiccup shot him a glare that Toothless knew what meant, Hiccup had said it a thousand times before. He did not need to say it again. The dragon scoured a bit back, feeling that his rider was mad at him. Toothless didn't understand why hiccup was angry, he was just showing he cares for him.

Toothless ran back to his stable and came back with his saddle, dropping it on the ground in front of Hiccup. The dragon gently nudged at the saddle, and looked at Hiccup with puppy eyes. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the dragon. "Not tonight bud, it's too late. I promise we will go first thing in the morning. Put that back and get some sleep." Hiccup said as he gestured to the saddle. He shoved his hand into his left pocket, and pulled out a small bundle of keys. In the corner of his eye, he could see a small purple light, from Toothless. He was spraying his stone with a flame to heat it up. He opened the door, and searched the room for his father, but all he found was a little note.

"_Hiccup; there was an important thing two towns over._

_I'll be back Monday._

_-Stoick"_

Hiccup crumbled the note in his hand and threw it in the trash. He sighed. Ever since his mother had died, every now and then, his father would travel two towns over for an _"important thing"_. Hiccup knew very well what it was. He had once seen a message on his father phone.

"_Thanks for a wonderful weekend_

_Hope to see you soon _

_XOXO Roxie"_

Hiccup had looked up the number; it was registered to a sex service. At first Hiccup was shocked and didn't know how to react. Then he found himself not caring, since in his eyes, it seemed his father didn't care about him. His father was always so distant, and never listened to him when he had problems. Hiccup tried to convince himself, that it was because he was the mayor of the town, and that he was too busy. But most of the times, he came to the conclusion that his father should still have time for him.

Hiccup walked up the stairs to his room, he instantly dropped on the bed, the emptying his pockets onto his nightstand. The note from his father, had made him forget the extra phone in his pocket. When he felt it in his pocket, he slowly took it out, and held it out in front of his face. He checked if there were any new messages, but there were only a few more from her agent displayed on the locked screen. He put the phone on his nightstand, and looked up at the ceiling. He thought to when he was speechless on the street, just admiring her. She had stopped him, when he had drifted into his own head, just thinking about the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

In his head, the image of her appeared. He started scanning her body again, but from memory this time. He started at her eyes again, those beautiful blue eyes, shining like the ocean on warm summer day. Gently touched the golden hair resting on her forehead, following her hair into the braid, hanging over her left shoulder.

His mind drifted further down her body, to her chest. An image of her naked chest, came into his head, and disappeared as quickly as it came. He felt his manhood growing, and he shook his head trying to forget the image of her naked. Not that he didn't find her attractive, but it felt wrong thinking about her in that way. He didn't feel like he had the permission to do so. Which he really didn't. There had been a few times in the past, where he had felt an unbearable tension in his pants, while thinking about her, and he had 'relieved' himself of the tension and convincing himself that it was a natural thing to do, thinking about her while doing so, but afterwards it still felt wrong.

He looked at his phone; it was a bit over midnight, and all he wanted was to fall asleep. But that turned to be a difficult task, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

After a couple of hours of turning and tossing in bed, trying to forget about her and falling asleep. He was finally knocked out by how tired he was.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid stopped running after a few minutes, she looked around and made herself sure, that he hadn't followed her. Astrid looked at the watch on her wrist, and noticed it was close to midnight. She started walking home.

She thought about when she had run away, she was a Hofferson, and a Hofferson does not run away. Why did she run? Why couldn't she answer that question? _"Why aren't you at the concert?"_ The memory of him asking the question made her stop walking. Why wasn't she at the concert? She loved performing in front of her fans, and she knew how much trouble she had gotten, not showing up, and how many people she had disappointed. The picture of the boy lying on the street on top of her flashed in front of her eyes, and she noticed something she hadn't before. His eyes staring at her, the thought of those emerald green eyes made her stop again and her heart started to beat a little faster, but she didn't notice. Her mind drifted to the thought of his hair, his messy auburn hair, how it looked like he didn't care about it, and just let hang there. She shook her head, trying to lose the thought of him, and started walking back home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She got to the hotel where she was staying at, she saw the lobbyist was sleeping behind the counter, so she sneaked past him into the elevator and took it up to her room.

When the elevator doors opened, showing the hallway, she slowly and carefully glanced out in to the hall, to make sure that nobody was there. When she was sure, she at the same time, tiptoed and ran to her room, quickly opening and at just as quickly closing the door behind her. She was out of danger, she knew that her agent would ground her, when she saw her. She didn't understand why her agent had the power to ground her, she was practically an adult, she would turn 18 in less than a month.

She sighed and plopped down on her bed, her luxurious two-man bed that literally was too soft for her; she didn't find it comfortable to sleep in. She reached for her phone, in the loose pocket of her sweatshirt, but she couldn't find it! She panicked a bit, quickly jumping off the bed, and searching all of her pockets, but she didn't have any more pockets. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a skirt, so she searched the pockets of her sweatshirt again, but only to be disappointed. She tore off the covers of her bed, and threw some of the pillows on the floor. She searched all of her bed for the phone, in case it had fallen out of her pocket when she fell onto the bed, but no, it wasn't there.

She plopped down on the bed again, letting her face fall into a pillow that hadn't been thrown on the floor. She was angry. She sat up on the bed, inhaling and then exhaling very loudly, trying to calm herself. She thought back, trying to remember when she last ad the phone.

She remembered looking at the texts from her agent, about her not being at the concert. Then she put it back in the pocket, but before she got her hand out of her pocket, she crashed into the boy on the street. Her eyes opened in realization, she had dropped it when she crashed into the boy. "Great! He's probably going to sell it, or want a reward for finding it!"She mumbled to herself.

She went to her laptop, and opened a program. The program started showing her a globe, then slowly zooming in on a blue dot. Her phone was only a couple of miles away from the hotel. She zoomed closer to the house, and changed the map into a satellite picture. It was a large house, she knew that it was where the auburn haired boy lived. He was the only person she had seen the whole night. Everyone else in the town was either at the concert or at home watching the concert on pay-per-view.

Her mind was swimming with emotions. She was pissed about the fact, that she had to see him again, when she went to get her phone back. Then her mind showed images of that clumsy boy, who had been speechless at the sight of her. His green eyes, that were as peaceful as a summer meadow, but still so stunning. Her breath grew heavier, as she mentally scanned the few glimpses she had gotten of his body. He wasn't that fit, but there was still something about him, that she couldn't stop thinking about. Now she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

She snapped out of it, and was angry again. She almost threw her laptop to the floor, and fell back into the pillow, and tried to fall asleep, but just like Hiccup, she couldn't.


	4. Speechless

**Chapter 4: Speechless**

Hiccup was lying in bed, enjoying being able to sleep in on that Sunday morning, but he was woken by loud thumps from the roof. He opened his eyes, but shut them again as the sunlight from his window hit him sharply on his eyes. He slowly tried to open them again, blinking a bit, trying to adjust to the sharp light. He was finally able to keep them open. He put his hands over his face wiping his eyes and letting a big yawn. He grabbed his phone on his nightstand and looked at the time. It was only seven AM. When he put his phone back down he noticed Astrid's phone. He picked it up and there weren't any new messages displayed on the locked screen.

There was another loud thump from the roof above of his room. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!"He shouted to the dragon, who was eagerly waiting for the promised morning flight. He sat on the edge of his bed, he reached and adjusted on prosthetic leg, making sure that it hadn't been knocked loose while he slept.

He walked over to his closet and picked the first pair of pants, and the first clean shirt he could see. Before walking downstairs, he grabbed a pair of sunglasses he always wore when flying Toothless. In the hall, he grabbed his leather jacket, before walking outside and being jumped by Toothless. Unlike last night, hiccup wasn't smothered by dragon kisses, it normally took Toothless a couple of days forgetting that doesn't like his kisses.

Toothless had already pulled out his saddle and just like last night, he nudged at it and Hiccup the puppy eyes. Hiccup rolled his eyes and laughed at the dragon. "You big baby" He said as he picked up the saddle and started putting it on his dragon.

Hiccup had barely seated himself on the dragon, as he jumped of the ground, and as fast as he could, flew above the clouds. Hiccup quickly harnessed himself to the saddle, and his heart was racing from the chock the dragon had given. "Whoa! Take it easy bud! We have all the time in the world."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid was woken, when someone pulled the sheets off of her. She tried pulling them back on, but had to give up, since they were on the floor. She opened her eyes, and saw the last thing she wanted to see. It was her agent, Ruffnut.

"Where the hell were you last night?"She screamed, almost waking the whole floor.

Astrid let her face plummet back into her pillow trying to ignore her. "We had to refund 5000 tickets because of you!"

"Be quiet, you're going to wake somebody" She muffled into pillow.

Ruffnut jumped onto the bed, grabbing Astrid by the arms and turning her around, so she was lying on her back. Ruffnut pushed Astrid's arm's down into the bed, while sitting on her, so she couldn't move. Ruffnut gathered some saliva in her mouth. Astrid knew what was coming. "No! Don't you dare!"

Ruffnut let the saliva slip past her lips, and slowly letting it descend closer to Astrid's face. Astrid tried her best to twist herself out of Ruffnut's grasp, but she was unsuccessful. The large drop of saliva landed on the right side of her nose, splashing over into her eye. Ruffnut let go of her, and Astrid quickly ran into the bathroom, splashing water in her face, washing off the saliva.

"What the hell!"She shouted as she left the bathroom. Ruffnut was laying on the bed, laughing all of the air out of her lungs. Astrid grabbed a pillow from the floor, and threw at Ruffnut. Ruffnut slowly stopped laughing after the pillow had hit her.

"You deserved it" Ruffnut said with the serious tone in her voice returning. "You're grounded by the way, until we have to leave for the next concert"

"What you can't do that, you're my best friend and that concert isn't for another two weeks!"

"I'm also your agent, and since I'm over 18, also your legal caretaker when we are on tours."Ruffnut said with a smug smile on her, she closed the door behind her and walked away.

Astrid didn't hear Ruffnut giving her bodyguards a last order before walking away. She peeked outside the door and saw that her bodyguards were not there. She then knew that Ruffnut had done so on purpose, she had probably given the day off.

Astrid went back inside and turned on her laptop. She opened the same program as the night before. The map zoomed in on the blue dot, which was at the exact same location as the night before. She memorized the address, shut down her laptop, and grabbed her sweatshirt before walking out of the door of her room

She had taken the stairs down, knowing that she would be noticed if she took the elevator. Before going through the lobby, she put the hood of her sweatshirt over her head like she had last night. She hurried outside, into the crowd of people outside the hotel. She kept walking down the road, looking down on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She had finally gotten out of the city, and was walking in a suburb, where people were still asleep because it was Sunday morning. If it hadn't been for Ruffnut, she would most likely also be sleeping in her too soft bed.

Her mind focused on the purpose of this walk out of town. She had to get her phone, she was telling herself that that was the only reason why she had walked all the way out here, but deeply hidden in her subconscious, there was another reason.

Her mind quickly turned to the man on the other side of the street, who was walking his dog. She grabbed her hood and pulled it further down, so it now covered her eyes. As the man got closer to her, she slumped even more and looking harder at the ground, trying not to make eye contact, trying to ignore him, so he would ignore her.

When the man was behind her, she pulled a hood up a bit, so she could see better, and straightened her back, walking completely normal again. She exhaled a breath she had been holding while the man was in her sight. Normally she wouldn't be so careful about people realizing who she was, she loved when a fan would come over and ask for an autograph or a photo. But after last night, she suspects she would not like the reaction of a fan.

She actually regretted ditching the concert now. At that moment, she could not understand her logic of the previous night. She had always and still loved everything about being famous and having fans. Her favorite part of it all was when she had time to read fan mail. The thought that there were people out in the world, who would take the time to sit down and write her a letter or a mail, telling her the impact she had on the person's life, or what she means to some people. There are a few letters that really touch her emotions and make feel fully appreciated, where she will write back to them, trying to make them just as appreciated.

But now, after last night, she will probably receive some hate mail. The only bad thing about being famous, she can really think about. Why did she do something like that? When she knew it would change a lot. When she knew her fans would hate her for it. When she knew it get her into a lot of trouble, and when she knew she would regret it later, like she did now.

Why did she do it? She let that question go through her head a couple of times before answering herself. She did it because… "Aahh!" She tumbled a bit forward and after regaining full balance, she looked back and saw a terrible terror flying in the air and tiredly descending to the ground.

The dragon had grabbed her hood and pulled it forward. She noticed a boy standing a bit behind the terror, holding a stick. He had probably thrown it and the dragon would have fetched it. She gasped, noticing that the terror had pulled her hood off revealing her face. She pulled it over her head and started running down the street, she turned at the first corner she saw.

The boy still stood there, wondering why the girl had run. He shrugged and threw the stick past the terror.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few blocks later, Astrid finally stopped running and tried to catch her breath. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She found a grey, faded sign at the end of the road. _"Night Boulevard"_. That was it. She was finally there.

After having walked a bit more down the road, she saw the biggest house on the street. It was old fashioned, it was made of red bricks, and some of the bricks had roughed edges. The roof was covered in black tiles; they weren't new or clean either. They looked just as old as the bricks, which would make sense. All together, the house was somewhat breathtaking, mostly because of the size. It was also the nicest house on the street, even though there were some brand new houses, with a weird modern twist. It was kind of sad for this big house, to be surrounded by those new houses, that almost didn't seem worthy.

She walked up to the front door, and she was about to knock, but she a whistling sound coming from above, and then a black blur flashed by her, above her head. She quickly ran a bit to the side, and hid behind a large bush a few feet away.

The black blur flew by the house again, but slower. It landed besides the house, on the other side of the door, and a scrawny kid wearing some sunglasses and a scarf covering his mouth climbed of the black mysterious dragon. He pulled the scarf down to his throat, but he kept the sunglasses on. He went over and took the saddle of the dragon, tweaking on a few things before he finally put the saddle aside and walked towards to the door, but no before he had patted the dragon on his head and saying goodbye.

Astrid still couldn't make out who he was, he was too far away, but when he came closer, realization dawned on her. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket, when he was at the door. He released a tired yawn, while stretching his arms over his head and a bit behind his back. He dropped his keys on the ground, and bent over to pick them up. As he did, Astrid opened her mouth a bit. Her eyes were locked on his ass, that perfect round ass. The pants he was wearing weren't skinny jeans, like she noticed most boys in, but they were still tight on his ass. Not too tight, but just… perfect.

She shook her head a bit, and snapping out of her trance. While he was fumbling with the keys, trying to put the key in the keyhole, she wondered. Why was she still hiding? She had an excuse for hiding, she was shocked by his dragon, and there it was. Nothing shocked or scared Astrid, she was just too stubborn to admit that it had actually happened. But there was another reason she was hiding, another one she denied in her own head. If she came out her hiding place, she wouldn't be able to stare at him, he would notice it and it would be awkward.

He finally unlocked the door and stepped inside, carefully closing it again. She got out her hiding place, and slowly walked closer to the door, and as she was about to knock, the door opened.

"Hey Toothless! You hungry?"He yelled, before noticing the person at his door. His mouth shut instantly, pursing his lips in a minor shock. She was standing right in front of him, her hand still up and with a fist ready to knock. Her hand was an inch away from his chest, and her head tilted up to meet his eyes, his summer green eyes. She couldn't feel his breath on her face, which that wasn't weird because he wasn't breathing, but she didn't notice. They both just stood there… speechless.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. School came and hit me in the back of my head. My written exams are now over, so maybe I will have some more time to write, but do not be surprised if I don't post until the summer vacation, because I still have my oral exams **

**Again so sorry, but please leave a review, that will most likely encourage me to write more.**


	5. Awesome!

**Chapter 5: Awesome!**

What the hell was happening!

How and what the hell was happening!

Hiccup let those two sentences repeat in his head for a little while, then he started analyzing the situation in a try to calm himself down.

His eyes were wide open in shock and his arms were not resting by his side, as the normally would. They were slightly raised, hovering a bit behind his back as a reaction to what had happened. Every single muscle in his body were tense, but he would be the only one to notice, since it wouldn't be visible on the outside. He didn't dare to move, when he fully realized what was happening.

Astrid Hofferson was kissing him, she kissed him, by her own will. He wanted to put his arms around her and deepen the kiss, but at the same time he didn't want to. If he did, Astrid might realize who she was kissing.

While his mind was going faster then the speed of light, arguing whether he should or should not try to put his arms around her, he was also thinking about how this had happened.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They both just stood there… speechless, and they stayed that way for a while. Both of them staring in to each other's eyes, they didn't notice that themselves staring and they didn't notice each other staring, they just stood there, like the time had stopped. Astrid didn't even remove her hand, it was still hovering in the air, ready to knock, but there was no hard wooden door to knock on, only the left part of Hiccup's chest. Hiccup's was beating tremendously fast and hard, if Astrid's hand had been a little closer she would have been able to feel his heart beating.

After a little while a loud noise was heard from Toothless' stable and the both snapped out of their trance, but neither of them knew how long they had been staring at each other, they both blushed and looked away from each other's eyes, both in regret.

"Um… H-hi" Hiccup said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked into the ground, trying to hide his blush that was impossible not to notice.

"H-hi" Astrid responded, also looking down into the ground and mentally cursing to herself when she realized she had stuttered. A Hofferson does not stutter.

A small moment of silence appeared again, until Hiccup finally took all the courage he had and started a sentence.

"So… Can I help you with anything?" Hiccup looked a bit up, just enough to see her eyes. She also looked up and noticed the nervous smile on his face, while he fidgeted with the sunglasses from the flight in his hands.

"Yes, I'm here for my phone" She said looking down to his shirt.

"Right, of course. Come in" He said while moving away from the doorway. Astrid walked inside the house and looked around the huge living room. Hiccup kept his eyes on the floor and considering what he should say.

"Um, I-I'll go get your phone, it's in my room. You can just wait here" Hiccup then quickly took off towards his room, not daring another glance at Astrid, not after the time he had spent staring at her in the doorway. 'She must think I'm a creep' He thought while mentally scolding himself even more. He went up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. HE went down the hallway and into his room, when he was there he took a moment to let his head grasp what was happening. Astrid was in his house. Astrid Hofferson was willingly in his house. Well… Maybe not completely willingly, she had to get her phone.

He got out of his little trance and took her phone from his charger. He had charged it since it had been almost out of battery, and he thought Astrid might like the deed.

He went down the hallway at a fast pace, thanks to his long legs and then jogged down the stairs, not finding Astrid immediately. He looked around and saw her standing just outside the house on the porch out to the yard.

He went over and stood by the door. Astrid still hadn't noticed him coming down. He knocked on the open door that lead outside, and Astrid quickly turned around, startled by the knock.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. H-here's your phone" He said as he stretched out his arm with phone, trying not to get too close to her. "T-there are some texts and a few missed calls from your agent, I think"

"Thanks, it's probably about the concert, you know… the one I didn't attend" She said with a cautious tone as she took her phone. He let out a little laugh at that comment, and she laughed too. 'What a beautiful laugh' He thought as a small nervous smile crept onto his face.

"And you didn't scare me" She said, but this time with determination in her voice. "You just caught me by surprise. Got that?" She questioned with one hand on her hip and the other using a finger to point at me. He gulped and answered: "Y-yes" his voice cracking from fear.

She calmed down and lost her scary look. "This place is huge" She said, again with a cautious tone. Hiccup went over and stood beside her. He glanced over at her and saw she was admiring the large field of grass and the even bigger forest behind it. He was at a loss of words, but he wanted to say something and remove the silence. "Um… Yeah" He then shut his eyes in regret. 'What a stupid thing to say, why can't I just keep my mouth shut?'

He kept on mentally scolding himself, until Astrid spoke up. "Is this all yours?" Hiccup looked over at her, now a bit more confident, knowing what to say. "Yeah. The house and the property has been in my family for a few generations"

"Wow. Do you live here by yourself?"

"A-almost, my dad lives here too, but he's always out of town on business" He said putting emphasis on the last word, while thinking about the note his dad had left for him.

"Oh, so it's just you here? Alone?"

"No, I have Toothless to keep me company" He said with a new smile on his face, caused by the thought of his trusty friend.

"Toothless? That black dragon you flew on earlier?"

"Yeah. Wait, you saw me fl- Never mind, wanna meet him?"

Astrid was about to say something about seeing him flying, but realized it wasn't worth explaining it, so she just nodded at him. "Follow me" He then walked down from the porch and around the corner of the house to the stable with Astrid a few feet behind.

"Toothless! Come on out, bud! There's someone I want you to meet!" Suddenly a black blur jumped out from the stables and attacked Hiccup.

"Watch out!" Astrid yelled as she ran forward to help the boy, but she was stopped when she heard someone laugh and not screams of death and agony.

"Aahh, bud, quit it! You know that doesn't wash out!" The black dragon was sitting a top of the boy and smothering him dragon kisses.

The boy got up from under the dragon and tried to remove as much dragon saliva from his clothes as possible. Astrid went over and hit him in his arm. "That's for scaring me! Which you didn't!"

"Ow! What is it with you and not being scared, when you clearly are?" He asked with a smug grin on his face, while rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"A Hofferson doesn't get scared!" She said, giving the boy an angry look and Hiccup noticed this and said sorry to her.

"So this is…"

"Toothless" He answered. "Toothless, Astrid. Astrid, Toothless" He said while gesturing at his dragon and the girl he still couldn't believe was here.

"You know, you have introduced me to your dragon, but not yourself" She said while slowly and carefully moving over to pet Toothless.

"Oh right, sorry" He said while looking at the ground. 'Dumbass!' He thought to himself before answering: "My name is Hi-Henry" He didn't want to tell her his nickname, because all of the embarrassing fan mail he had written to her, was signed with Hiccup. And there was a lot of embarrassing stuff in those letters, a lot of it being his feelings for her.

"It's nice to meet you Henry. So, what species is this dragon? I've never seen one like Toothless before"

"It's a night fury, and it's no wonder that you haven't seen one before. Toothless might even be the last of his kind"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that"

"Yeah, me too"

They just stood there for a little while, until Astrid started feeling small drops of water hit her head. She looked up and saw that rain clouds had covered the sky while they were talking. Hiccup noticed her looking up in the sky at the clouds, and then saw that it was starting to rain.

"W-we should go inside, before we get soaked" Hiccup said and then following Toothless to his stable, before returning to Astrid, to go inside.

Suddenly, it started pouring down on them, and they both began to run inside, using the door by the porch. Hiccup shut the door behind him and walked over to turn on the light in the living room, to brighten up the room.

Astrid just stood there, considering if she should call for someone to pick her up or wait here, and wait for the rain to stop. She decided on the second option, since she liked Henrys company, and liked the fact that she could make him stutter so much. Well, she thinks it's because of her, not sure If he has a stuttering problem all the time.

"Hey, can I stay here and wait for the rain to stop?"

Hiccup turned his head towards her and looked at her in shock. 'She wanted to stay here longer?' "Um" He gulped. "S-sure"

"Cool, thanks" She walked over to the couch in the middle of the living room and sat down. "Um, it's no problem. Do you want something to drink…?" He noticed how she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and narrowed her shoulder. She was freezing. "Or a blanket?"

"A blanket would be nice; I am a bit cold… And a cup of tea, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course, I'll be right back" Hiccup went up to his room again and took the blanket that was folded nicely on his bed, then hurried back downstairs and gave the blanket to Astrid, who was sitting on her phone going through the texts she had received over the night. He then went out into the kitchen and started boiling the water for the tea.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid put down her phone of the coffee table; she didn't want to deal with her agent right know. She wrapped herself in the blanket and sat back in the couch. She thought about Henry. How cool he was about the fact that a celebrity was in his house, and it wasn't because he didn't know her. The first time they had met, he had stated out who she was and the gone into a small state of shock.

The second time they met, it had happened again, but she was also paralyzed and staring at him. 'Why did I act like that? It's not like I haven't met fans before, who almost fainted at the sight of me. Why is he different?'

"Here's your tea" Her head snapped over to look at him, as she also snapped out of her thoughts. His smile. That was the first thing she noticed. The smile that brightened up the rest of his face. It also made her heart race a bit. But, why?

She had been attracted to other guys before, but the way he and his smile made her feel was weird. Good, but weird. He wasn't even that good looking, he wasn't ugly, but… Why?

"Thanks" She replied as Henry handed her the tea.

"Are you still cold?"

"Yes, a bit" In fact, she wasn't. The way he made her feel, made her sweat a bit. And Hiccup was feeling the same. Ever since She had showed up at his door, his heart had been racing, and he was sweating a lot. Luckily Astrid hadn't noticed and Hiccup had gotten used to it, so he didn't really think about it.

So, when Hiccup went over to the thermostat to turn up the heat, they both cursed themselves. Astrid for replying that she was cold and Hiccup for turning up the heat, himself.

Hiccup sat in the other end of the couch, in which Astrid was sitting and the next few minutes was filled with awkward silence, except for when Astrid took a sip of her tea.

When Astrid finally finished her tea, she sat the cup down on the coffee table. "Thanks for the tea" She looked over at Henry who then removed his gaze from her and looked to the ground. "Y-you're welcome" It was still raining, so Astrid had to stay longer. But she didn't want to stay silent.

"So, why do you stutter all of the time?" Hiccup was caught by surprise at that question. 'Oh shit, I've been stuttering all day' He had noticed it in the beginning, but forgotten about later on, when he felt more calm around her. Apparently he hadn't been as calm as he thought. So, he thought denial would be the best way out of it.

"I-I don't stutter!"

"You just did" Astrid said as she laughed at him.

Hiccup was deeply embarrassed by this, so he looked down to the ground, focusing on one spot, hoping that Astrid wouldn't notice the red tone on his face.

Astrid noticed him, trying to hide his face, she thought she might have hit a nerve. "Sorry, I shouldn't be mean to you" She said, her voice very serious. She hadn't meant to be mean or hurt him.

"No it's okay. It's just, I'm not exactly used to having girls in my house, especially ones as beautiful and famous as you"

'Did he just call me beautiful?'

Hiccup hadn't noticed what he had said, until it had been said. "Smooth" He muttered under his breathed as mentally face palmed himself.

"What?" She asked with a gentle voice, she hadn't heard the single word he said to himself.

Hiccup didn't answer. "Was it because you called me beautiful? Didn't you mean it or something?" She asked with a playful tone in her voice.

"N-no, I meant it, just… I don't know" He wouldn't remove his eyes from the ground.

"You know, you shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed of complementing a girl" Astrid got up as she said this and slowly walked over to Hiccup. When she had gotten a bit to close, Hiccup got up from the couch and took a small step back, while Astrid kept on getting closer. She was now right in front of him, only a couple of inches away from his face. "And I gotta admit, you don't look half bad yourself, some might even say you look cute" She closed the last space between them and their lips were touching.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had taken Hiccup about five seconds to go through what had happened and another two seconds to make a choice. He slowly moved his arms around Astrid and pulled her closer to him, while deepening the kiss, and it was awesome!

**Sorry have to end it here. 2600 words, that's a record.**

**Was the last scene a bit too much or too fast?**

**Also, I'm going to Barcelona, so I won't be able to update for the next week, but I will write while I'm down there, so hopefully a new chapter will be here within two weeks.**

**Please leave a review, it means a lot to me **


	6. Hiccup?

**A/N: Hey everybody**

**First of all, sorry I didn't finish this chapter in time. But here it is, and I'm very excited to hear your opinion.**

**A second thing is, I'm changing the way I write dialogue. It's not gonna be in cursive any more, unless it's somebody thinking.**

**So I'm gonna update the other chapters, and change that.**

**Hope you're having a great summer, and I hope I can get another chapter out before my vacation ends and I have to start school. **

**Well, that's all for now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Hiccup?**

Hiccup and Astrid just stood there and looked into each other's eyes. They had recently finished their kiss, neither of them wanted to end it, but Hiccup had to end it. Since Hiccup wasn't used to kissing girls for that long or just kissing, he was left breathless by the action. It didn't help that the girl he was kissing was the famous Astrid Hofferson.

So they just stood there, Hiccup's hands around her waist, holding her close. Astrid's hands around his neck, a couple of her fingers playing with the hair from the back of his neck.

As said, they were staring into each other's eyes. Hiccup already knew he loved those summer blue eyes. He had spent a lot of time staring into them, but that was only on posters or other pictures of her. Now, he was looking into the real deal, and they were much prettier than he could ever imagine.

Astrid on the other hand, had a lot more going through her head. His eyes were also something she couldn't let go off, but she was also surprised by how good the kiss was. She felt really connected to him, but why?

Remembering the kiss, she started to lean in for another and he followed, but three loud knocks on the front door forced them apart. They both took a step away from each other and they both started to blush and look away from each other. Hiccup blushing more than Astrid of course.

A loud "Hiccup!" was followed by three more loud knocks. "Open up! There's something I have to show you!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid questioned silently to herself. She then looked over to Hiccup, who she knew as Henry, and when she glanced behind him to the glass patio doors, she noticed it had stopped raining and then decided she should go home. But before she took towards her hotel, she took the pen and paper, so conveniently placed on the coffee table and wrote down her number. She ripped of the corner of the paper and gave it to Hiccup, while whispering, "Call me" in his ear. She then went to the front door, to let the person on the other side in. She gave a quick "hi" before she stormed past the person and down the street.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Fishlegs, the person who had knocked on the door and ruined Hiccup and Astrid's moment, walked through the hallway and into the living room of Hiccup's house.

"Was that who I think it was?" Fishlegs asked with his mouth agape.

Hiccup snapped back to reality at the question, and when he realized what Fishlegs had ruined, he got mad.

"Yep" He answered with annoyance in his voice.

"What was she doing here?" Fishlegs asked with both confusion and excitement in his voice, but Hiccup didn't answer.

"You said you had something to show me"

"Did you get her autograph?"

Hiccup didn't answer, he just stood there, ignoring Fishlegs' question, waiting for an answer to his own question.

"Did she sing for you? Did you get tickets for her next show? Ooh, did you get backstage passes?"

And Fishlegs went on with the questions, Hiccup just stood there, not intending to answer his questions. Then he remembered the last thing Astrid had said to him. 'Call me' He then looked at the piece of paper in his hands. On it was a phone number, her phone number. Astrid's personal phone number!

He forgot that Fishlegs was right in front of him, mumbling on about what Astrid could have done in Hiccup's house. Nothing sexual though, Hiccup and Fishlegs weren't like that, and also, why would Astrid "do" anything with Hiccup, when she could do a lot better.

Hiccup was just lost in his thoughts, on how awesome his day had been so far, excluding Fishlegs from the story.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid was walking down the street. She was still in the quiet suburban neighborhood and had only walked a couple of blocks from Hiccup's house. When she walked out of the house. She had almost been recognized by someone on the street, but she quickly put on her hood and ran around a corner.

She had completely forgotten the fact that she was famous, while she was spending time Henry. Or was it Hiccup?

That guy at the door called him Hiccup, but then why was she told his name was Henry? Maybe Hiccup is just a nickname and he thought it was embarrassing. But why does "Hiccup" sound so familiar. Of course she knew it was also a noun, but she felt like she had heard it as a name before, but where?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Fishlegs had finally left Hiccup's house, but it wasn't an easy task for Hiccup. Fishlegs had almost demanded to know what Astrid had been doing with Hiccup, but Hiccup just told him to leave. Especially after he found out that the "important" thing Fishlegs wanted to show to Hiccup, was just that they were remaking Final Fantasy VII.

Now Hiccup wasn't one to hold a grudge, not even to his own bully, but he was pretty mad at Fishlegs. He even considered skipping school tomorrow, just so wouldn't have to see Fishlegs. Maybe also so he could call Astrid, because… That was what she wanted, right? She literally said: "Call me" And yet, Hiccup was in doubt. He wasn't really the type girls would give their phone number to, especially not the Astrid Hofferson.

But… She kissed him, and it even looked like she was about to go in for another. Did she really like the first kiss so much that she would kiss him again? Hiccup didn't even understand why she had kissed him the first time.

He fell back onto to the couch and covered his face in his hands. He had a small headache from thinking to much about the whole thing. He laughed a little at that fact, he wouldn't even get a headache from studying advanced physics from two years above his own grade.

Hiccup quickly stood up, he needed to stop thinking and just distract himself. So he grabbed his jacket before heading out to his dragon for another flight. Toothless wouldn't mind, two flights in one day was sometimes hard to fit in Hiccups schedule.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid had successfully gotten home to her hotel. Nobody had noticed her, but it hadn't been easy. She had to stop thinking about Hiccup and the whole incident as soon as she reached the crowded city, there were to many people and she had to focus, in order to remain undiscovered.

Now she was in her hotel room, laying down on her bed and relaxing. She still hadn't bothered checking the texts and voicemails from her manager, if it was so important for her to be scolded for the previous night's coincidence, he could just show up in person and talk to her.

But now she could focus on Henry… or Hiccup? She still wasn't sure about that part. She kind of wanted to call and ask him, but she didn't have his number, he only had hers. So she had to wait for him to call.

She was smiling and feeling a bit warm in her chest, when she thought about their kiss and… him in general. Why did she feel like this when she thought about him? Could it be… Love? No, she had just met him. She didn't believe in love at first sight, she had only felt love once before. It started out as a crush, and even that took a couple years of friendship, before it started developing. It ended just fairly quickly, after a couple of months of dating, she found her one and only kissing some other girl.

She was heartbroken for a little while. Apparently, the guy thought that it wasn't working out, but didn't want to end it, if he had no one else to turn to. Her ex-boyfriend had sat down with her and explained it to her. So she didn't hate him, and they even tried remaining friends, but that didn't work.

So she knew it couldn't be love, but it didn't feel like just physical attraction either. She wasn't the type of girl to just jump on a guy, if she thought he was hot. And even if it had just been physical attraction, then why him? Unless it was some new kink Astrid had discovered, he wasn't anything special.

"_I wonder if he was lying, when he said he wasn't used to hanging out with girls. He didn't seem to inexperienced to me. It could just be a cheap trick to score girls, but Hiccup didn't seem li-"_

She shot up to a sitting position in bed. _"Hiccup, that's why it sounds familiar"_ She ran for her bag in the hotels closet. In that bag, she kept personal items, for when she was travelling. There were a few things from her fans, things she thought were special, so she would bring them with her on long trips. She would look at them, if she was feeling down. Of course, she didn't throw stuff out, she kept all other fan mail back at home.

After a minute of rummaging through her bag, she found what she had been looking for. A stack of letters tied together by a red ribbon.

**Yay, another cliffhanger. **

**Not as long as the last chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to continue with, but I do have some great plans for the next chapters.**

**Again, please leave a review, they make me smile. **


	7. Why would she?

**First of all, thanks to DauterFeralVigilanteDragonLady for coming up with this idea. It's a small update to the end of the last chapter, which is continued in this chapter, but I'm gonna let you figure it out what it is.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews and for the new follows and favorites. And to DauterFeralVigilanteDragonLady, I'm not sure I understand your question, so I'm gonna let the story speak for itself.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Why would she?**

Astrid carefully picked up the stack of letters. This had to be one of the most important things she owned. Even though it was just letters from one of her fans, they had helped her through some hard moments in her life. One of them being the time her ex-boyfriend broke up with her, it had been a gentle break up, apart from catching him kissing girls.

When he had been caught, he sat with her and gave the "it's not you, it's me" speech. But she still felt like it was her fault, like she hadn't been good enough for him. Nobody knew about this part of her life, not even Ruffnut. So she kept a smile on her face in public, but when she was alone, she didn't see a reason for it.

A couple of months passed like this, and that's when she received the first letter. Before she had opened it, it didn't seem like anything special. At that point she only read fan mail, in hope for something to smile about, and that first letter, was the thing that truly made her smile.

She slowly and carefully untied the red ribbon and took the first envelope, inside was the first letter she had received from the- until know- unknown Hiccup.

_Dear Astrid_

_My name is Hiccup, I know what you're thinking, and yes it is a bit silly._

_This is the first letter I've ever written to you, and I just wanted to say thank you for all that you have done. Even though you haven't done anything directly to me, it still means a lot. When I listen to your music, all of my worries disappear. Your voice is very calming, nice and beautiful._

_I have been a fan for a couple of years now, and in your latest interviews I've noticed that you seem different, like you act a bit differently. I can't quite put my finger on what or why this is so, but I want you to know, that whatever is wrong, it's going to be alright._

_Why shouldn't it be? I mean, you're talented, smart, determined and beautiful._

_Love Hiccup_

Astrid looked up from the letter and thought back to the first time she read the letter. This had changed her life, this was what she had needed to hear. She had started smiling again, with out even noticing, and she had subconsciously hoped for more letters from Hiccup.

And so it was, for the last year, every month or so, she would receive one letter, with another heartwarming message that would make her life better. They got more personal. Hiccup would tell small parts of his own life, and on how his life had gotten better because of her music.

He even once wrote his email in the letter, asking for some response, even just if she had read his letters. But for some reason she didn't do it. To this day, she still hasn't been able to answer herself that question. Why didn't she give him some response? She was afraid, but of what? Of his rejection, that wasn't it. He was one of her biggest fans from her point of view, maybe even the biggest. He would have far from minded it.

She was about to read the second letter, when her door shot open. She quickly hid the letters in her bag, before turning around and facing her best friend, agent and caretaker, Ruffnut.

"What you doing?" Ruffnut asked with a smug grin on her face

"Nothing" Astrid answered while glaring at her with both worry and confusion. _"Why is she so nice to me? Why isn't she yelling at me again?"_ Astrid thought while waiting for Ruffnut to continue the conversation.

"So, who is he?" Ruffnut asked with the same grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"You snuck out last night and you're hiding something from me. So, who is he?"

"I wouldn't have been able to sneak out, if you hadn't removed the bodyguards"

"Don't change the subject, and besides I did that on purpose to see where you went. Maybe get some answers on why you ditched the concert"

"I actually took a walk to get some air and thought about what I had done"

"Sure you did" Ruffnut said while rolling her eyes, but Astrid just glared at her, telling her she was serious. And it was partly true, she did think about why she had ditched the concert, that's just not all.

"Ok, so I believe you, but what are you hiding in that bag?" Ruffnut asked as she went to grab the bag, but Astrid held it close to her body, before the taller girl was within reach.

"Nothing important, just some fan mail I haven't read yet" Again partly true, it was fan mail, but she had read it… A lot. Every time she felt a bit down in fact.

"So, what's up?" Astrid couldn't take it anymore, Ruffnut was too happy and nice towards her. She had really hoped to avoid her best friend, in hope of avoiding being scolded again.

"Nothing much, except we fixed all your problems from that little stunt you pulled"

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Astrid asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She liked performing for her fans and meeting them, but stuff like this probably meant she had to give an apology to all of her fans and she didn't really like apologizing.

"Not much, just give a free concert in a week and apologize before you start performing"

Astrid have her a confused look, not caring about the apology anymore. "A free concert? Can we even afford that?"

"Yes, luckily you ditched one of the smaller concerts, there aren't that many seats"

"Fine, but am I still grounded?" Astrid asked while thinking about Hiccup, he was the only reason she even thought about leaving the hotel. She didn't really care so much for sightseeing, this town didn't look like it had something special to see, plus she might be stormed by her fans, if she went outside.

"Nah, but don't tell your parents I let you go"

"Thanks Ruff. Oh, and could you reserve a ticket and a backstage pass?" Astrid asked, trying not to make it look like a big deal, but Ruff saw trough it.

"Sure, but only if you admit there is a guy" While her grin grew bigger.

"Fine, yes, there is a guy, but he's just a friend" Astrid wasn't sure if she was lying or telling the truth. They had kissed, but at the same time, they had just met. Or did the letters count, so they had actually known each other for a long time. Hiccup knew a lot about Astrid, or as much as she told the public about herself. And Astrid knew a bit about him from what he had told in the letters.

"Sure" Ruffnut said while drawing the word out. "I'll let you get back to your fan mail" And with that she was out of the door. Astrid took the letters out from the bag again and started reading them from the beginning.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup felt the wind through his hair as Toothless shot towards the ground with his wings tucked in to his body. Toothless expanded his wings, stopping his dive just before he hit the top of the trees, but still close enough that his claws could slice some branches.

Hiccup felt his stomach growl, while Toothless was slowly ascending into the air again. He gently padded the top of the dragons head. "Come on bud, let's go back, I'm starting to get hungry."

Toothless agreed to this idea by turning around and starting to fly back home. He was also getting hungry, he hadn't been fed yet today. That new blonde girl might be the reason, Toothless liked her, she was very nice to him. And it was also nice to meet some new people. Besides Fishlegs and Hiccup, there weren't many people around to pet or play with him.

Toothless landed right next to his stable. Hiccup got of fairly quickly and took of his saddle. "I'll be right out with some fish for you" He said before going inside and hanging his leather jacket.

The next half four, was spent with feeding Toothless and eating beside the dragon just inside his stable, talking, or as much a dragon and a human can talk together, but Hiccup still liked talking to Toothless. Especially about Astrid, since it was hard for Toothless to judge Hiccup about him being pathetic or lonely or chasing something impossible. Which is what he would from his classmates, especially Snotlout. He was also a fan of Astrid, not her music so much, more… just Astrid.

He also sent fan mail to her, but more of him bragging and pictures of him showing of his muscles. Hiccup had even overheard him saying that he would somehow get backstage at the concert, and ask Astrid out on a date.

Hiccup chuckled knowing that it had been impossible, since Astrid hadn't been there, but instead bumped into Hiccup and spent a day with him. It was funny since, according to Snotlout, Hiccup was "Useless" and would never get a girlfriend. But it didn't bother Hiccup, since he knew how dumb Snotlout was, and even though Hiccup wasn't strong, he was smart. The smartest on his school, he almost had a perfect report card, he just needed to remove those two B's from religion and social sciences. That was his goal for the end of this year.

He got up from his seat next to his best friend and went inside. He had talked a lot about Astrid and what he should do, but he still wasn't sure. Should he call her? She said so, and he couldn't wait for her to make the first move, since she didn't have his number. He flopped down on his bed. Luckily he had done his homework yesterday, so he didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day and his father wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

He spent the next 15 minutes on, deciding whether he should call her or not. He ended up deciding on a text, he would be way too nervous to have a conversation over the phone and he would end up stuttering half of what he'd be saying.

He started a new message and typed in Astrid's number. He had looked so much at it, while Fishlegs was asking all those questions, that he had memorized it.

"_hey"_ He took a breath before pressing the send button, as he was waiting, staring at the phone, he gulped nervously.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid put the last letter back in it's respective envelope, and started tying the red ribbon around the stack. The last letter was from a couple of weeks ago. Hiccup had written about that he hadn't gotten a ticket to her concert. He asked if he could get a ticket and backstage pass from her, but she could tell he had joked about it. She had actually considered it, the only thing that had stopped her was the same confusing fear from the time with the email, and it would seem weird to send a ticket and a backstage pass, but not an email to let him know she read his letters.

She looked up to her phone, wondering if he would call her. She wanted him to call her. It had been a couple of hours since she left, maybe that big guy was still there and that's why. She decided on taking a nice long bath to clear her thoughts and relax, but as soon as she had closed the bathroom door, her phone vibrated.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup had finally put his phone down on his nightstand after staring at the message for five minutes. It had now been half an hour, since he sent the message and still no reply.

"_Why did I even bother" _He thought. _"I mean, I'm Hiccup, why would she want to talk to me? Maybe she was just being polite when she was here, acting nice and like she even gave a shit about me"_

Hiccup sighed when he realized this. Looking at his gave him this bad feeling, like fear, fear for her response. He couldn't take it, he turned off his phone and started playing Halo on his Xbox.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid got out of her bath and checked her phone immediately, hoping for something from Hiccup. And it was there. A message that said _"hey"_ but no name. She knew it was Hiccup, but still wanted to make sure.

"_Hey, Hiccup?_

_Sorry I didn't answer. Was in the shower"_

She sent the text and while she waited for some response, she noticed that he had sent that message 45 minutes ago. She felt a bit guilty for not answering earlier, but she had a valid excuse, right?

She waited for the rest of the night, it took her 15 minutes, before she decided to do something to pass the time.

**Hey, sorry I have to end it a bit sad. But, Hiccup has to look at his phone at some point, so just wait ;)**

**Also, ALMOST 50 FOLLOWERS. YAY!**


	8. Pastime

**Not much to say today, um, so ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: Pastime **

Hiccup groaned as he slowly woke up, he blinked a bit to adjust his eyes to the bright light from the sunrise. He turned over in the bed and hit his alarm clock with a very tired arm.

He was still affected by what had happened yesterday, he wasn't in the mood to tolerate other people. The only person he even liked at his school was Fishlegs, but because of what he interrupted, he wasn't in the mood for talking to him either. He considered ditching school, the school wouldn't call his father if he didn't show. So the only reason stopping him, was that his father was coming home today. If he discovered Hiccup skipping school, he would be pissed. And Hiccup wouldn't be grounded, no, his father would move Toothless away for at least a month.

It had happened before. Hiccup had gotten a C+ on a test and his father would barely tolerate a B, so Hiccup didn't even want to imagine what else his father would do to him and Toothless.

Hiccup sat up in bed and stretched his arms behind his back as he let out a large yawn. It was only 7 AM and he wasn't a morning person. He struggled keeping his eyes open, while he slowly got out of bed and into the bathroom.

One semi-cold shower later and he was completely awake, almost running down the stairs and into the kitchen in desperation for food. He didn't get a proper dinner last night, just some cereal and later on, some fruit.

As he returned from the kitchen, he turned on the TV. He turned the channel to Nickelodeon, as he liked to watch SpongeBob in the morning, before he had to go to school. Just like in the old days, when he was a kid, his mother was still there, making him breakfast and lunch for school, giving him a kiss on the forehead when he was about to leave. Simpler and better times.

Now he made his own breakfast, bought his lunch at school, had to leave the house without even a goodbye. When he got to the school, he would have talked to his friends about kid stuff, you know; cartoons, trading Pokémon cards and avoiding girls and their cooties.

Now he would talk to his friend, he normally wouldn't complain about his one human friend, so he liked that. They would talk about videogames, and the girls would avoid them. The Useless and the Fatty. The nicknames didn't bother them. Hiccup knew he wasn't useless and Fishlegs was secure about his body. He might be a bit chubby, but he was strong, a good amount of his weight was muscle. If he would only realize how strong he actually was, he might stand up against Snotlout or other bullies.

Hiccup got up from the couch, right next to where Astrid had sat, he would sometimes during this one meal imagine her sitting there, watching and enjoying the cartoon with him, just like she sat there yesterday. He flushed his, now empty bowl in the kitchen sink and looked at the clock on the microwave. 7:28.

It would take him a bit under 20 minutes to walk to school. He would prefer to fly Toothless to school, but he wouldn't be able to fly back on his own, since he refuses to use the automatic tail fin, where Hiccup wouldn't need to control the fin. And the schools didn't have any stables.

He went up the stairs and into his room to get his backpack and laptop. He glanced to his nightstand and locked his gaze onto his phone. After a minutes discussion in his own head, he decided that he wouldn't need his phone at school, and he didn't want to bring it, because he still had that fear for her response.

He stormed down the stairs and out the door, before heading to his school. He sighed in annoyance, not looking forward to the day in front of him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Astrid opened her eyes with a smile on her face, she sat up in bed and let out a sigh filled with bliss. Astrid looked at her alarm and saw that it was only a few minutes before nine.

Normally any other kid would give almost anything to sleep this late on a Monday, but Astrid didn't have to dream about sleeping in. Whenever she was away on a job, she would do her school online and Skype with a tutor every now and then.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, she remembered the last thing on her mind, before she fell asleep. Hiccup. She picked up her phone and pulled out the charger, but there were no new messages. _"Damn"_ She thought as she let the phone fall onto her bed.

She thought about going to see him at his house, but she would have to wait. It being Monday, he most likely had to go to school. She grinned evilly, as she planned on teasing him with that fact. He had to get up early and go to school, while she could sleep in her comfy king sized bed and get room service.

"_I guess it's nice for him to see his friends"_ She thought at the thought of her friends. The only one she saw while she was working was Ruffnut, but she had other, and right now she missed them.

He said he wasn't used to having girls around his house, but he must have friends, right? There was that guy at the door, but he must have others.

Astrid stopped her thoughts, as she started her semi-long day she wanted to get over with. She called room service and asked them to bring up breakfast in half an hour, when she had taken her shower. Then she would study online and maybe Skype with her tutor.

But the thing she was looking the most forward to, was visiting Hiccup.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup was walking to his locker. His last class had just ended and he wanted to go home, avoid his father, do his homework and then fly on Toothless. He had been extremely lucky so far, Fishlegs had sensed that Hiccup was in a bad mood, so he didn't bother him. He hadn't run into Snotlout, even though he saw him in one of his classes, he had managed to get out of the class room, before Snotlout could catch him. And the rest of the day he had been able to hide in between his classmates in the hallways. But his luck had to end at some point.

As he finally was in front of his locker, he was shoved into it, his cheek meeting the cold metal. He couldn't see his abuser, but he knew who was holding a firm hand on his back, and putting just a bit too much pressure on it, for the shove to be painless.

"Well, well. Who do we have here? Little Useless. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You that desperate? To make out with your locker?" His abuser finally let Hiccup turn around as his gang of bullies laughed at his comment. Snotlout still forced Hiccup up against the locker with a bulky hand on his chest as he also chuckled at his remark, probably thinking how "smart" he is.

Hiccup tried to move forward, away from his locker and out of Snotlout's grip, but with no success.

"No, no, we are not done with you yet. Don't you remember, I made you a promise when I got a C- on that math homework you did for me" Snotlout hadn't noticed Hiccup's intelligence for years, since Hiccup was fairly silent in class. But when Snotlout overheard two teachers talking about making Hiccup valedictorian, he started threatening Hiccup to do it. Hiccup didn't do it in the beginning, he tried to convince Snotlout he had misheard, and that he wasn't that smart, but Snotlout didn't believe it and worsened the bullying against Hiccup.

Instead of the hurtful comments, tripping, name-calling and the occasional punch to the stomach. He would punch him more often and harder and when Hiccup was tripped, Snotlout would sometimes give a kick to the things he had dropped or in Hiccup's ribs. He had also once egged Hiccup's house and Toothless' stable at night, but now he knew better, he wouldn't do that again.

When one of the eggs went inside the stable and splattered in front of Toothless' face, the dragon ran outside and into defensive position. He started growling at the group of boys and let out a dragon's howl to try to scare them of, but it didn't work. It had managed to wake up Hiccup, who looked outside of the window and saw Snotlout walking closer to Toothless.

Snotlout thought he would be able to command the dragon back into it's stable. He thought so, because he had trained his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, a bit differently from how Hiccup had trained Toothless. Snotlout had used loud commands and a bit of fear to train his dragon, while Hiccup had trained Toothless with respect. He had trained Toothless, not as a pet, but as a friend.

So when Snotlout had gotten to close, yelling at Toothless to get in his stable, Toothless had blasted the ground in front of Snotlout. Now Snotlout ran back to his car with his friends and got away as quickly as possible, thinking that he should punish Hiccup for training his dragon so badly. And he did so, and Hiccup tried to explain that he had trained his dragon with trust and not fear, but that only made it worse.

So, when Hiccup finally had accepted to do some of Snotlout's homework, it was to fool him into thinking that he wasn't smart. So, on purpose, he answered some of the question wrong, but Snotlout still didn't believe Hiccup. So he promised he would teach Hiccup, not to try and trick him.

And here he was, trapped against his locker, expecting a lot of physical pain. Snotlout raised his fist to prepare for the first blow, aimed for his face.

"Snotlout! Come on, I'm bored" Snotlout lowered his fist and looked over his shoulder to the black haired girl dressed in a white tank top and short skirt and a bit to much make up. Heather, Snotlout's "girlfriend". Hiccup didn't understand why she would date him. He openly flirted with other girls, both away and in front of her. He even talked about how hot Astrid Hofferson was in front of her and what he would "do" to her if he got the chance. Hiccup shuddered at that thought. Astrid doesn't deserve scum like him.

"In a minute babe, just have to deal with useless here" Snotlout said as he returned to look at Hiccup.

"Either we leave now or you sleep alone tonight"

Snotlout grunted at that ultimatum, but Hiccup sighed gratefully at it. "Fine, I'm coming. Guess it's your lucky day, Hiccup" And with that Snotlout, Heather and their group of friend were gone. Hiccup quickly took a couple of books from his locker before heading home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"And there" Astrid said to herself as she finished the last online test. She took a deep breath as she waited for the test results, which wasn't really necessary, since she got good grades in everything. Even though this was a math test, where she normally got a B on those, but she had studied extra hard on this topic, the law of sines, used to calculate different values of a triangle.

And as expected, 100%. Astrid closed her laptop and got up from the chair she was sitting on, and jumped onto her bed. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and checked the time, it was only a bit past three. She didn't want to show up at Hiccups house when no one's home. She held back a small yawn and blinked a couple of times, noticing her drowsiness. She could take a nap, get up in an hour and then go. So she set an alarm for four PM and went in under her covers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

So far, Hiccup's after school routine had gone as suspected. Go home, avoid his father and now he was doing his homework. Nothing too hard for him, he would probably be done in an hour or so, then run down the stairs and out to Toothless, before his father could stop him with a question or an order.

He had already packed a small back pack, so he and Toothless could fly out to their favorite place and spend most of the night there, only coming back for their beds. He had packed a bit of camping equipment, just enough to make a campfire and also some things if it got cold. Toothless would catch some fish in the lake inside of the cove, while Hiccup started the fire, he would use to cook his fish, while Toothless ate them raw.

He closed his physics book as he had read the last page and scribbled the last notes. 4:30 PM. Plenty of time to fly out to the cove, set up camp and catch some fish before dinner time.

As Hiccup was looking through the backpack to make sure he had everything, he heard the doorbell and afterwards his fathers booming voice shouting "I'll get it". It was loud enough to sound like his father was standing right outside Hiccup's door and shouting.

Hiccup was so focused on his fathers volume that he didn't start to wonder who was at the door. His father would always tell him when Gobber was coming to visit, he didn't bring business home and Hiccup's only friend, Fishlegs, had sensed that he wasn't exactly welcome for a few days.

So first when his father called for him to say he had a visitor, did he react to the unknown visitor.


	9. I wouldn't mind

**Hey guys**

**Sorry for being so late, but school started again and I started playing ultimate as well. So two sports, school and soon also a job will be my first priority, but I will try to write as fast as I can.**

**There actually was a point where I wanted to end this story quickly and start a new one, but now I'm very excited to see how the story will develop.**

**Not so much fluff in this chapter, but maybe in the next one (I don't know yet).**

**PLEASE also read the A/N at the bottom**

**Chapter 9: "I wouldn't mind"**

Astrid was walking through the calm suburban neighborhood as from the previous day. It wasn't as calm as the previous Sunday morning, since the kids had gotten home from school and were outside, playing with each other. Astrid enjoyed watching the little children running around laughing in the backyards of their house or riding around on the streets.

She didn't have a clear view of them, since she had to cover her face with her hood and bow her head towards the ground to hide her face completely, but she could just glance at them.

In the pockets of her hoodie, held tightly by one of her hands, were a laminated piece of paper with some fabric to hang it around a neck. A V.I.P ticket she had gotten from Ruffnut just before she left the hotel, but not before Ruff was able to tease Astrid about her new _boy toy_. Astrid just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. This would of course count both as a ticket and as a backstage pass.

Speaking of pieces of paper, Astrid started to think about the letters. _"Should I tell him?"_ What would be the point? To make the situation awkward? They both knew about the letters, but neither of them knew that the other knew.

If she mentioned the letters, would they start dating? Out of nowhere? Not really knowing each other? Because of one kiss and the content of the letters? Hiccup only knew of Astrid from what he had seen on TV in interviews and stuff like that, and Astrid only knew the Hiccup she had read about in the letters, and that could all just be a play. The nice guy getting a girls attention and then pulling a dick move. Just let their friendship develop a bit, before considering further about future use of those lips.

No. She would not mention the letters. But if he asked about them? Should she lie or tell the truth? She wasn't sure, so that would be something she would answer in the heat of the moment… If he asked.

She looked up to see the door of Hiccup's house, and then higher to meet the roof. She was still amazed by the size of it. Hiccup didn't really act like the rich kid that got all of his friends because of his money, maybe because he wasn't like that. _"Wow, I really don't know anything about him, at least… I'm not sure I do" _She thought.

She went up to the front door of the house, ready to knock, when she thought about the first time she stood in the same spot. Where they both stood frozen in front of each other, Astrid still wasn't sure why she froze like that. Back then she didn't know that kid who bumped into her was Hiccup, the Hiccup that had helped her get back on her feet. And yet, she remembered that there had been something special about him. Not sure what, she decided to move on from her thoughts.

Before raising her fist, she noticed that they had a doorbell and pressed the button. The nice little melody coming from the inside, was followed by a shout from a man. _"I'll get it"_ Astrid winced at the volume of the shout, not so much because it hurt in her ears, but more from the shock.

As she expected, it wasn't Hiccup who opened the door, but a large man with a big red beard. Astrid thought about who this man was, and the only thing that came to mind, was that Hiccup said that it was only him and his father was living there. _"No, it can't be"_ Hiccup was too small to be this man's son, but then again, he could take after his mother.

"Hello"

"Um, hello, sir"

"How can I help you lass?"

"I was wondering if Hiccup is home"

"Yes, he's up in his room I think. I'll call him down. Please come in" The large man took a few steps into the living room, before calling for Hiccup, Astrid following a couple steps behind. "Hiccup, you have a visitor!" Again, Astrid winced at the shout, but this time, it actually hurt a bit in her ears.

The man went back to stand in front of Astrid. "You look familiar, you a friend of Hiccup?"

"Yes sir, my name is Astrid"

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Astrid, you can call me Stoick"

Astrid just nodded back to him, as they both waited for Hiccup, and luckily, it didn't take long. He was down in a matter of seconds, curious about his visitor. When he saw who it was, Astrid could clearly see the shock on his face.

"Astrid! Um, hi Astrid" Hiccup came closer and stood next to his dad, still staring wide-eyed at Astrid.

"Well, I'll leave you be" And with that Stoick went back to his study, leaving the two teens to themselves.

This time they didn't have a long stare at each other, only a couple of seconds before Hiccup cleared his throat, before starting a sentence. "So, um, c-can I help you with anything?" His face was filled with emotions; confusion, shock and a bit of disappointment, but also some hope.

Astrid gave him a questioning stare before answering. "No, nothing special, just came to see you. Why?"

"I-I just thought y-you didn't want to see me, s-since you didn't a-answer my text" Hiccup said while looking at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Yes I did, you didn't answer my text"

Suddenly it dawned on Hiccup, maybe he should have turned on his phone earlier. "Oh, right. Sorry, m-my mistake"

"Why? What did you do?"

"I, um, I turned off my phone" He said followed by a nervous laugh, hoping he hadn't messed up even more.

"Why did you turn off your phone?"

Hiccup opened his mouth for a couple seconds, holding his breath, trying to think of something to say, something not to be mistaken wrongly. "I-I thought that, um, I thought that you…" Hiccup was at a complete loss of words, he didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to tell her the truth, he didn't want to show the insecure side of himself. So he finally decided for the best thing to say and hoping that it would work. He gulped before finishing his incomplete answer. "Never mind, it was just stupid of me" He said while just glancing up at her with a nervous smile.

When Hiccup had become unsure of what to say, Astrid had started fearing the mentioning of the letters. The fear of Hiccup's questioning becoming hers. So when he said that it didn't matter, she mentally sighed, but didn't leave any hint of it on her face. "Ok" She said nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders, now having more trouble hiding her concerns about the letters than she had expected.

Hiccup was relived. Astrid didn't ignore him, but in fact, he ignored her. Even though it was because of an accident and a misunderstanding that he ignored her, he still scolded himself for doing so.

After their little talk, they both stood there, again in an awkward silence. Hiccup was thinking about the fact that he had ignored his celebrity crush Astrid Hofferson, trying to understand how that had happened, that he had in one day, gone so far to make that a possibility. While she was trying to think of a way to start the conversation again.

Hiccup was to stuck in his head to be doing any of his nervous habits and Astrid was fumbling with the piece of laminated paper in her pocket. And there it was, right in front of her nose.

"Oh yeah, I brought this for you" She took the ticket out of her pocket and held it in front of Hiccup, but he didn't take it immediately. Astrid's words brought him back to reality, where he quickly looked down and saw what she had in her hand. He looked up at her again for her approval to take it, which was given to him with a quick nod, before he looked down and took the ticket out of her hand.

"This is a…"

"A ticket for my concert" She finished for him. "You did hear about it, right?"

"Yes" Hiccup had heard about the free concert, just as he got home from school and just like last time he was too late to get a ticket. He hadn't minded it as much as last time. Going to one of Astrid's concerts while thinking that you had a chance to at least become friends and you blew it, would just make him sad. He thought Astrid disliked him so much that she wouldn't even acknowledge his text, but now she was there with a VIP ticket to her concert, which he would gladly use. "And thanks" He finished, while looking up to her and giving her a crooked smile.

"You're welcome" She replied and smiling back at him, their eyes locking together.

After a couple of seconds, a small thump was heard coming from outside of one of the walls to the living room.

"Oh, right, uum…" He started while rubbing the back of his neck, remembering a little promise he had made.

"What is it now?" Astrid asked with a hint of concern in her voice, not so much concern for him, more concern that he had made other plans and wouldn't be able to hang out with her.

"It's just… I promised Toothless we would go flying. I'd hate to let him down" Hiccup sighed, thinking he had to tell Toothless it would have to wait for another day. "I'll be right back"

Hiccup walked past Astrid and towards the door, but was stopped by Astrid gently laying her hand on his upper arm. Hiccup being surprised by her actions and still wasn't used to the feeling he would get when Astrid touched him, flexed his arm before looking back at her. "I wouldn't mind" Hiccup gave her a questioning look, before she continued. "To go flying. I kind of miss my dragon and flying with her" Hiccup relaxed completely and turned around to face her.

"Um, y-yeah, that sound great. I'll just go get something from my room, back in a second" He said and giving her another heartwarming smile. Hiccup walked past her again, with quick and long steps, up towards his room, to get the backpack he had packed for the trip.

Astrid stood in the same spot, waiting for Hiccup to come down again. She was thinking about how it felt when she touched his arm. She liked how it felt. There wasn't a lot of muscle in his arm, but because he was so skinny, she could easily feel it. And that was actually how she liked it.

Hiccup was walking along the hallway with a huge smile on his face. He was so happy that Astrid was back and that she did want to spend more time with him. He grabbed the backpack off the floor and went back downstairs to find Astrid, also a smile on her face, making her so much more beautiful. She didn't notice him coming down, so Hiccup stood there for a while, staring at her. It was hard for him to believe, how much of her beauty was hidden when only looking at pictures of her, instead of now, when she was there in front of him.

Another thump from outside brought both of their attention to the dragon outside. "Yeah, yeah. We're coming" He yelled, glad that his father didn't hear any of the hits against the wall. "You ready to go?"

Astrid looked at him and gave him a smile as a signal for him to lead the way. Hiccup walked over to the door and put down the backpack, so he could put on his jacket.

"That sure is a lot of stuff for one flight" Astrid commented while signaling to the backpack. Hiccup looked up at her, lips pursed and eyes wide, thinking he should explain.

"Um, Toothless and I had- We had planned t-to camp out for the evening. G-guess I forgot to m-mention that" He said and finishing with a nervous chuckle.

"You're gonna sleep in a outside on a school night?"

"No, no. W-we are just gonna stay out for a few hours" Hiccup waited for her response, but when nothing came, he asked the only thing on his mind. "Do you… Do you still wanna come?"

"Of course, it sound fun"

Hiccup released a breath, then opened the door for Astrid while bowing. "Well then, after you milady" Astrid let out a small laugh at Hiccups gesture, but she also did a small lady-like bow, before walking through the door, Hiccup right behind her.

When they came around the house, Astrid was thrown to the ground and attacked by a wet and large tongue. Hiccup froze a bit when he heard Astrid release a small scream, but relaxed when he heard laughing. He realized that he should get Toothless off Astrid and jogged over and pulled his dragon in a harness on his saddle. With little struggle Toothless followed Hiccup and let Astrid free.

"I'm sorry about that" Hiccup said while reaching a hand out for her and helping her get up. "Bad dragon" He said as he turned to Toothless and made eye contact with the dragon, putting a hand on his nose.

"It's ok, I don't mind" Astrid said as she wiped some dragon saliva from her cheek and grimaced. Hiccup looked over at her, a bit shocked by her reaction to being tackled by a dragon and covered in smelly and sticky dragon spit. He was also taken aback by her, how could someone be so beautiful? And how could someone become more beautiful after a wrestling match with a Night Fury. She was wiping the last of spit off her face, before she started to redo her braid that had gone a bit loose. Hiccup liked the fact that Astrid didn't mind redoing her braid in front of him, it told him that she was comfortable around him. He also really liked the way she looked when her was loose, even if it only was for a second. His smile grew and grew as Astrid kept fixing herself. He wished time would stop, so he could just stand there and admire her.

Hiccup forced himself out of the trance. _"She's just a friend, control yourself!" _He thought to himself, not wanting to dream of the impossible.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he jumped up on the saddle and gestured for Astrid to sit behind her. Astrid got up and gently put her hands on Hiccups shoulders. Hiccup took a deep breath, making himself relax at Astrid's touch, then he leaned forward and patted Toothless on the head before steadily saying: "Let's go, bud"

**So there it was, I hope you liked it. **

**Please review.**

**It doesn't matter if it's new ideas, constructive criticism or compliments.**

**Everything will help me either becoming a better writer or help me just to stop being lazy and write.**

**ALSO, one last thing, very important.**

**The writer: BGJackson, has this fantastic story called "Jarin and the Riders of Berk"**

**In the beginning I doubted it being good, because it focused on an OC, but I was wrong and got hooked after the first chapter. This story (and his other stories) doesn't get the attention and praise it deserves. So please go check out his stories, I will leave a link on my profile.**

**That's all for now. I'm very excited for the next chapter, so I will try to begin tonight.**


	10. AN

**A/N: **I'm so sorry, but something terrible happened. Long story short, my computer had to get reset completely, which meant losing files that I didn't store online. This includes my fanfiction folder.

I lost a half finished new chapter

It is really annoying, especially because I've had a huge block while writing it. I don't know when I will have the time to rewrite and finish it, but I hope to finish it in the Christmas break.

Thank you for all the nice reviews, I'm so glad that you like my story.

And to Red-Knight, I have trained karate for six years and I am actually trying out for the brown belt on Saturday. And at my new school I just started playing ultimate Frisbee, one of the best games I've ever played.

Again, so sorry. I will start saving all of my files in the cloud so this won't happen again


End file.
